Emmanuel Djob
Emmanuel Djob est l'un des candidats de la Saison 2 de The Voice. Il était membre de l'équipe Garou. Biographie Emmanuel Pi Djob est né au Cameroun en 1963, dans le village de Dibang. Il apprend la musique (guitare et piano) en autodidacte, et le chant dans la chorale Marie Gocker à Yaoundé. Il fait des études d'économie à Yaoundé, études poursuivies ensuite en France, ainsi que des études de droit. Il s'établit définitivement en France, dans la région de Montpellier. Vers 30 ans, il abandonne l'économie pour se consacrer entièrement à sa passion, la musique. Son parcours dans The Voice Lors des Audition à l'aveugles à l'aveugle, il interprète un magistral "Georgia on my mind" qui fit se retourner très rapidement les 4 coachs. Louis Bertignac vint s'agenouiller près de son piano. Il choisit d'aller dans l'équipe de Garou. Il atteint les demi-finales où il fut battu par Yoann Fréget, son ancien élève. Il a participé à la tournée The Voice. Chansons interprétées dans The Voice, la plus belle voix Parcours Musical hors Compétition Il commence sa carrière avec différents groupes de gospel: Bayembi's International à Yaoundé, puis en France Black & White Quartet qui deviendra Black & White Gospel Singers et jouera en France, au Canada et en Afrique. En 2002, le groupe se tourne plus vers la world music et devient Black & White Xperience. Dans les années 90 (1994 à 2000), il est aussi pianiste et choriste dans le groupe de reggae montpelliérain Fitt Band Experience. Il crée également le groupe By the Gospel River, groupe qui tourne encore actuellement (2016). En parallèle, il crée une chorale gospel semi-professionnelle de renomée européenne, qui joue sa musique. Il en transmet la direction en 2010 à Emma Lamadji. Puis, petit-à-petit, il démarre une carrière solo dans des styles blues, soul, funk, pop-rock. En 2008, en collaboration avec trois ex-membres du groupe Wallace Collection, il sort un album concept autour du thème de la peine de mort, "Seven Minutes". En 2010, il sort 2 albums regroupés sous le nom Terrassa's Conversions". Ces 3 albums sont suivis de la tournée "From jailnight to light". Suite à son passage à l'émission "The Voice" en 2013, il fera une tournée mélangeant compositions personnelles et reprises de Ray Charles, "Me & Ray". Fin 2015, il sort l'album "Get on Board!", dans un style alliant afrosoul, blues et funk. La tournée qui s'en suit démarre avec un grand concert au Zénith de Montpellier, le 30 janvier 2016, où il est entouré de 500 choristes, de danseurs et d'invités. Galerie EmmanuelDjob 1.jpg| Emmanuel aux coulisses EmmanuelDjob 2.jpg| Audition à l'aveugle d'Emmanuel Trivia *Emmanuel est le talent coaché le plus âgé de la saison 2. Vote du Site Quelle prestation d'Emmanuel avez vous préféré? Georgia of my mind (Audition à l'aveugle) A Whiter shade of Pale (Battle) L'encre de tes yeux (Prime 1) I can see clearly now (Prime 3) Tears in heaven (Prime 4) Déjeuner en paix (Demi-Finale) Navigation du Site EnregistrerEnregistrer Catégorie:Talent Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Équipe Garou Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Pianiste Catégorie:Demi-Finaliste Catégorie:Favoris Catégorie:Guitariste